bravegirlravensfandomcom-20200213-history
29/10/2015
Things included in this patch : - Equipment box opening - Main story chapter 7 - New limited time gatcha - Addition of new unit exchangeable through demon gems - Various other improvements - Bug fixing The new equipment system: - In the Halloween event limited stages, you can obtain equipment boxes - Basically open the box, go to girl's profile, click slot and give her some clothes/weapons - Equipment offers various boosts to stats (some have penalties to other stats denoted in red) - Equipment ranges from N to UR rank, and of course, higher ranked equipment gives higher bonuses - The amount of equipment a girl can carry depends on their rank. At R, they only have 1 slot. At UR, they have all 4 slots open. - You can check all of your available equipment by going to your warehouse or storage, and clicking the 2nd tab at the right hand side - You start with 100 free slots. You can purchase more storage at the shop (for DMM points). One purchase equals 5 extra slots, and this can be purchased up to 30 times. Future updates regarding the equipment system: - There will be a system in place to allow the upgrading of equipment by levels (using raw materials?) - Higher ranked equipment can go to higher max levels Ditzy Witch Event: - New unit リーザ can be obtained from clearing the new stage - A line in red suggesting her stage is a permanent addition and not time limited as follows: ※新ステージ「ドジっ子魔女の暴走 」 は期間限定ではなく 、 常設化するステージとなって おりますFurther confirmation is welcome. Main story Chapter 7 added: - Last reward is a platinum ticket, no new girl. Sorry Noin fans. New Limited Time Gatcha Addition: - Chloe and Stephanie enter their own new limited time gatcha - Both Chloe and Stephanie will enter the platinum gatcha after their limited time gatcha ends - Use the arrows at the sides of the limited time gatcha banners to switch between various kinds Demon Gem Shop Unit Exchange: - シゼル can be exchanged using demon gems - Demon gems are obtained by discharging R and above girls that do not make up the main 6 (although + versions of the main 6 will give you a nerfed amount of demon gems) - You can exchange 420 gems for シゼルSSR+ (limited to one time) - You can exchange 120 gems for her SR (limited to one time) - 40 gems for her R (limited to 3 times) - Thus effectively, in order to get UR+, you must use all of your purchases (total 660 demon gems, which is a lot of rolls) Various other improvements Connection bonus rewards have been changed: - A total of 135 AP in potions can be gained through daily connection bonus. - This will last until the maintenance on the 5th November Login bonus rewards have been changed: - There are a few more platinum medals and platinum tickets than before (progress has been reset to day 1) New achievements: - Grandmaster level 65 and 70 achievements implemented - New daily achievement to clear Halloween festival event stage once to get a 25 AP potion Units moved to platinum gatcha: - Kotone, Eris, and their + versions Distribution of rewards for 5000 twitter followers campaign: - Everyone gets it (unless your character didn't exist before this maintenance) - Contains 10000 silver, 1 all recovery potion, 1 platinum ticket, 10 gift boxes, and SR Shirley Distribution of rewards for Open Beta Retweet campagin: - 1 Platinum ticket Claim your rewards using the button at the bottom of the serial code menu (and remember your 5000 twitter followers box will contain boxes in boxes) Bug fixes: - Fixed a problem where guild leaders couldn't level guild skills - Changed the effectiveness of grandmaster skill 「大地の加護」(Earth Divine Protection?), HP recovery set to 1000 HP. - Text corrections I'm a bit tired so there's a big chance I may have gotten some things wrong. Be skeptical and translate at your own leisure to avoid any misunderstandings. ' 'Unable to Login? - If you are experiencing issues trying to log in (getting error) either wait (due to server load right after the maint) or try clearing your cache Note that an error using chrome is because the game runs in unity and chrome does not support unity, use firefox or any other unity supporting browser instead